


close your eyes and surrender to me

by softloubabie



Series: Silver Fox Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Long Haired Louis, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Older Harry, Silver Fox Harry, Subspace, Top Harry, Younger Louis, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softloubabie/pseuds/softloubabie
Summary: Harry hummed and pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead. “I am very stressed, but I also know you’re stressed and tired too.” He glanced to Louis’ face seeing the confirming nod. “But, if you’re sure you’re up for it.” Harry smirked, waiting for Louis to say it was okay before he laid the boy down on the bed and hovered over him. “I really love this color on you. You look so pretty. Always do.” He spoke quietly, rubbing his hands over Louis’ soft thighs and moving them to his tummy. He then moved his hands up to Louis’ hair. It had been a while since Louis’ last haircut and it was now long enough that he could tie it up in little ponytails and even little braids. Louis currently had two hair clips in his hair. One was gold with little stars on it and the other gold with a moon. “I love your hair princess. Do you feel pretty?” He asked.-It’s once again just pure smut between silver fox Harry and his baby Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Silver Fox Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061336
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	close your eyes and surrender to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Happy new year!! I can’t believe we made it to 2021. I hope that all of you have a happy and healthy year. To start this year right I bring you another part of the silver fox Harry series. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> — title is from Feel You Now by the driver era
> 
> I would like to thank all my mutuals on twitter for being angels and being supportive of me through all my different emotions. I love you all forever. Thank you to one of my closest friends Alexis for beta-ing this little pwp fic! I’m so grateful for you. And also thank you to the beautiful and talented tomlinvelvet for the moodboard. 
> 
> —  
> If you enjoy please leave kudos and comments. And please come say hello to me on Twitter where I’m most active. But I also have tumblr as well. Both are @softloubabie !

Harry walked through the front door, tossing his keys and wallet into the bowl and toed his shoes off. He took notice of how oddly quiet it was in the house. Louis should be running down the stairs to greet him, but it seemed the boy was no where to be found. 

“Babe?” Harry called out. When he got no response, he sighed deeply and took his suit jacket off, laying it over the couch arm. It was 7:30pm, which was a lot later than Harry usually got home, but he had lots of meetings and things to get done today. 

First, Harry went into the kitchen where he saw a little post-it note on the fridge reading, ‘made you a grilled chicken salad, hope you like it. Love, Loulou’ Harry smiled softly and decided he’d eat later. He wanted to cuddle and kiss his boy first. He walked up the stairs, being quiet since he assumed Louis was asleep after not getting a response when he got home and knowing of the long day Louis had as well. He had been stressed with uni work lately. Taking quizzes and trying to find a good hospital to get an internship for his nursing degree. When Harry opened the door to the bedroom, he couldn’t help but coo at how adorable Louis looked all curled up in bed. The lamp on the side table was still on, illuminating the bed and the figure of Louis lying peacefully under the covers .

He walked over slowly and leaned down, kissing Louis’ forehead. “I’m home, baby.” He murmured quietly, not expecting Louis to jolt awake and sit up. 

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Louis mumbled, the blanket falling down a bit to reveal a light blue lace material that Harry knew to be Louis’ (and his) favorite little nightie. Harry smirked. “I even got all dressed up to surprise you when you came home.” Louis whined, a pout coming to his face. 

Harry sat down on the bed and gently pulled the blanket the rest of the way off of Louis, grinning when he saw the sheer material on Louis’ body. He could see the matching light blue panties and he couldn’t help but lick over his lips, taking in all of Louis’ beauty. “You look stunning my love.” He finally spoke. “I appreciate that you did all this for me.” Harry began rubbing Louis’ bare thighs, leaning forward to capture Louis’ lips in his own. “But if you’re too tired tonight, it’s okay. You looked really cozy sleeping.” 

Louis quickly shook his head and moved to climb over Harry’s lap, straddling his thighs. “No, I wanted to be good for you tonight. I know you have been stressed with work.” Louis murmured, lazily wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, fingers tangling in Harry’s hair. “Wanna help you de-stress.” 

Harry hummed and pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead. “I am very stressed, but I also know you’re stressed and tired too.” He glanced to Louis’ face seeing the confirming nod. “But, if you’re sure you’re up for it.” Harry smirked, waiting for Louis to say it was okay before he laid the boy down on the bed and hovered over him. “I really love this color on you. You look so pretty. Always do.” He spoke quietly, rubbing his hands over Louis’ soft thighs and moving them to his tummy. He then moved his hands up to Louis’ hair. It had been a while since Louis’ last haircut and it was now long enough that he could tie it up in little ponytails and even little braids. Louis currently had two hair clips in his hair. One was gold with little stars on it and the other gold with a moon. “I love your hair princess. Do you feel pretty?” He asked. 

Louis blushed and nodded. “Mhm, like feeling pretty. I like when you make me feel pretty.” He murmured, titling his head slightly, looking into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry smiled, leaning down and pecking Louis’ lips. “You’re always so beautiful, baby and I hope that I always help make you feel pretty. I never want to see you doubt that.” He mumbled. “Now, tell me what you want.” 

Louis was silent as Harry continued rubbing Louis’ skin, slipping his hands under Louis’ nightie up to his nipples. He gave the left one a little pinch, smirking when his boy gasped and arched his back up slightly off the bed. Harry slowly moved his hand to the other side and did the same pinch to the right nipple, getting the same reaction followed by little whines leaving Louis’ lips. He moved his hand from under Louis’ nightie and then pulled the boy upwards, sitting them up. “Let’s get this off you yeah,” Harry suggested, lifting the hem of the nightie slightly before pulling it over Louis’ head. 

Harry smiled and laid Louis back down, waiting a moment before leaning down and connecting his lips with Louis’ collarbone. He kissed and sucked on the tan skin, humming when he felt Louis’ hand in his hair, tugging on the rapidly graying strands. Harry moved further down Louis' body until he got to the boy’s sensitive nipples. He wasted no time flicking his tongue over the nub, earning a rough grip in his hair from Louis’ hand. He played with the nipple for a minute before sliding his mouth over to the other and giving it the same attention. He left little hickies on the skin around Louis’ chest and a few on his tummy and neck before sitting up once more. “Fucking gorgeous, you know that.” He stated, in awe at how beautiful Louis looked. 

Louis giggled quietly and reached forward. “Want you out of your shirt too.” He blinked up at him. 

Harry unbuttoned the dress shirt and tossed it to the floor. “There, baby now, I think I want to fuck you from behind… that okay?” He questioned, reaching forward to thumb over the little wet patch on Louis’ panties. His tiny cock was leaking precum and it made Harry a bit smug knowing that Louis gets hot and bothered by the little things Harry does to him; kissing him a little too rough, grinding against his bum, slowly reaching a hand to Louis’ small neck and squeezing, eating him out, slipping his cock into Louis’ mouth, and of course fucking him both rough and slow always made Louis fall apart underneath him. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Louis began reaching for his belt, quickly undoing it before doing the same to the button and zipper of Harry’s pants. Harry stood up, sliding his pants down in one movement along with his underwear. He crawled back over Louis and kissed him slowly, reaching between them to tug Louis’ panties off, tossing them to the floor. He thumbed over the head of Louis’ small cock, pressing kisses down Louis’ cheek and neck. “Do you need to be prepped?” He murmured into Louis’ skin.

“No, sir.” Louis spoke up, pushing his hair from his eyes. “I fingered myself before you got home…” He said shyly. Usually Louis didn’t do any prep himself, but tonight he did. He didn’t want Harry to waste time prepping Louis when he could just fuck him. 

Harry hummed, nodding slowly. “You know that’s one of my favorite things to do to you, but I’ll let you get away with it tonight.” He reached forward and flipped Louis over onto his stomach, gently squeezing the soft skin of Louis’ bum before giving a small smack to each cheek. There were still tiny marks littered around Louis’ bum and thighs and Harry smiled smugly, thinking back to when he left them on Louis’ skin. He loved marking his boy. 

Harry slowly spread open Louis’ cheeks, licking over his lips at the sight of Louis’ hole. Somehow no matter how often or hard Harry fucked him, Louis remained pretty tight. Even though Louis had prepped himself less than an hour ago, it wasn’t noticeable. Harry didn’t wanna hurt his baby by going in without the lube or prep so he slowly got off the bed and went to the last place they had used the lube, Harry’s home office. He moved as quickly as he could, grabbing the bottle off the desk before coming back to Louis. 

As he walked back into the room, he raised a brow at the boy on the bed. Louis had rolled over onto his back and was slowly jerking himself off. Harry cleared his throat, catching his pretty boy’s attention. Louis quickly moved his hand away, his cheeks pink in embarrassment at getting caught touching himself. 

“Do you think I need to hold your hands down?” Harry hummed, walking closer to the bed. “First, you finger yourself and now, I come back after getting the lube to find you touching your little cock. Would you like to just get yourself off tonight?” He asked, trying hard not to smile when Louis’ eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. 

“N-no! No. Want you.” Louis’ voice came out in almost a panic. “I’ll be good. I promise. Please don’t make me do it on my own.” He whined, voice cracking at the last word. 

Harry noticed the tears in Louis’ eyes and his smile immediately fell from his face. It was worrisome seeing Louis begin to cry out of nowhere. He knew his boy had been stressed but Louis never cried often. “Honey, baby.” Harry said gently. “Hey, why’re you crying? You know I won’t make you do it on your own. Come here.” He gently pulled Louis onto his lap. “You’re such a good boy, the best boy.” He murmured reassuringly into Louis’ ear. 

Louis cried loudly and it scared Harry a bit, not knowing what had happened that made Louis so overwhelmed. Finally, Louis’ sobs subsided and he was breathing normally again. “I just-” Louis sniffled, “I just wanted to be good for you and then I fell asleep and now I’m crying. I probably ruined the mood didn't I?” 

Harry shook his head, wiping Louis’ tears away from his cheeks. “No, baby, you didn’t ruin anything. It’s okay. You are so good, angel. My perfect boy. I do change my mind about one thing though.” He looked down to Louis’ face, smiling when the boy looked at him curiously. 

“Instead of fucking you from behind, I’d much rather do it slow and make you feel so good. Does that sound good, angel?” He asked gently. 

Louis nodded and Harry wasted no time flipping them over, Louis lying on his back, smooth legs spread with Harry laying in between them. First, he reached over and opened the small bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers before laying the bottle by Louis’ head. Harry connected their lips in a slow kiss while he rubbed his hand over Louis’ upper thigh before pushing underneath Louis’ body, pressing a finger to Louis’ hole. Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth, allowing the older of the two to slide his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Louis’ fingers were in Harry’s hair once again, tugging on the curly strands. 

Harry moved his finger in and out of Louis’ hole, humming at the tight heat he was met with. He added two more, for a total of three fingers and continued fingering his boy open until Harry was sure Louis was prepped enough. Harry glanced down into Louis’ eyes and smirked when he thought of something. “Do you feel like letting me fuck your mouth for a bit first?” He asked, gently thumbing over Louis’ cheek and then his lips, smiling when Louis nodded and took Harry’s thumb between his lips, sucking gently. Harry couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have this boy all the time. 

Harry sat up and moved one leg over Louis’ body so he was straddling over him. He wrapped a hand around his hard cock and gave it a few short tugs before pressing it onto Louis’ mouth, letting it slowly slide between the boy’s pink lips. Harry groaned as he felt the heat of inside Louis’ mouth, He glanced down as he continued feeding it further towards Louis’ throat. His boy was amazing at blowjobs, and rarely ever gagged when he was in control. But when Harry took control over it and was in charge of how much Louis had to take at a time, sometimes it was harder to take it all. “Remember to pinch my thigh if you need me to stop.” Harry spoke softly, waiting for Louis to nod before he continued pushing his cock further, groaning once more when he felt the head hit the back of Louis’ throat. 

Tears were beginning to form in Louis’ eyes, his cheeks a dark red and his lips pink and slightly swollen. Harry inched his way out of Louis’ mouth before pressing back in, hand reaching down to grip Louis’ long hair. “God… fuck, baby. You’re taking me so well. My good boy.” He muttered, letting his hips thrust forward, the head of his cock sliding down Louis’ throat, earning a small choking sound to come from Louis. Harry immediately glanced into Louis’ eyes, prepared to have to pull out, but Louis didn’t pinch his thigh or try and turn his head away. Harry did pull a little away but only took a few seconds before pushing in again. 

Harry could do this all day if Louis let him. Harry loved when Louis sucked him off. Louis never disappointed when giving a blowjob, not that he ever disappointed Harry in general either, but fuck, could Louis give the best blowjob Harry had ever gotten in his life. 

It wasn’t long until Harry felt Louis’ hand on his thigh, pinching the skin just hard enough for Harry to feel it and know Louis needed to stop. Harry immediately slid out and moved away, letting go of Louis’ hair. He allowed Louis a few moments of calm down time before he placed himself back between Louis’ thighs and pulled Louis down until his bum was pressed against Harry’s cock. With his cock still wet with Louis’ saliva and bits of precum, Harry slowly slid in between Louis’ bum cheeks and pushed into the heat. He leaned down and pushed his face into Louis’ neck, moaning low as Louis’ hole stretched around his cock. Harry sucked a large hickey on the skin just above Louis’ collarbone and hummed when he heard the soft whines and moans erupting from Louis. 

Harry was all the way in and stayed still for a couple moments, biting down on his lip as he stared down at his boy who already looked wrecked. His eyes were still puffy from where he cried and Harry was positive at the rate they were going, Louis would get overwhelmed once again during this and there’s a good possibility that Louis will go into a bit of a subspace. Right now, Louis has no worries or stress he needs to think about. Harry can tell Louis is letting it all go. Louis is letting Harry take care of him. 

Harry pulled out slightly, pushing right back in with a bit of a rough movement, his cock lightly touching Louis’ prostate, making the boy underneath him cry out and tiny whines of “Harry,” leaving his lips. Harry smiled softly and nosed Louis’ cheek before moving his face to the boy’s ear. “I’m here, baby, I got you. You’re doing so good. You can be as loud as you want, okay. It’s just us.” Harry murmurs gently as he thrusts in and out of Louis slowly. 

Harry’s thrusts pick up speed and roughness as time passes and soon Harry is slamming into Louis’ prostate with each thrust. Louis is moaning loud, his body shaking slightly from the movements. He is already starting to slur his words, his pleas for Harry to give him “more” and how he “need come.” 

“Come on baby. You can come for me. Let it all out.” Harry speaks softly, reaching between their bodies to give Louis’ small cock a few tugs. It only takes a few seconds for strings of Louis’ cum to get all over his hand and stomach. Harry lifts a finger to his own mouth and cleans it off before thrusting a few more times, chasing his own orgasm that’s not too far away. 

Harry comes inside of Louis with a loud groan, his own breathing heavy as he slowly stops his movements. Louis is blinking up at him and has his mouth open slightly which Harry knows to be a sign he wants Harry’s fingers in his mouth. Harry first reaches between Louis’ bum cheeks and scoops up a bit of the cum leaking out of his hole and then he lays next to Louis, reaching his hand to Louis’ mouth. 

Louis’ lips immediately wrap around Harry’s cum coated fingers and the boy sighs contently, rolling onto his side so he can tuck himself into Harry’s arms. Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ sweat coated forehead and smiles. “You feel okay, baby? Still feeling floaty?” He asked gently. 

Louis just hummed around Harry’s fingers, eyes closed, breathing starting to even out now that he was calm. After about ten minutes, Louis’ eyes opened and he allowed Harry to move out of his mouth. 

“Welcome back to me, baby. You feel okay now?” Harry asked again, noticing the more aware look in Louis’ eyes. 

“Mhm. Feel so good.” Louis smiled. “Didn’t realize I needed it that bad.” He said truthfully. 

“I think we both needed that.” Harry interrupted. “It’s been a while since you let go that much. I love taking care of you. I know this was one of the shorter times but I still really want to take care of you for the rest of the night if you’ll let me.” Harry asked hopefully. 

He thought back to the last time Louis went into a subspace and he was in there for over 45 minutes. It was after a particularly stressful few weeks in their lives with work and even some family issues they had to sort out. Louis hadn’t let his emotions out until that night and it was a lot for him. Harry was scared at first when it lasted that long but he took care of his boy like he always would and eventually Louis came back to him. 

When Louis nodded and agreed that Harry could continue to care for him, Harry immediately lifted the smaller boy into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. 

Harry ran the bath water, adding extra bubbles and softly scented bath items into the tub before helping the both of them into the hot, relaxing, water. He pulled Louis’ back against his chest and gently moved Louis’ hair from his shoulder, pressing a small kiss to the skin. Harry rubbed his hands over Louis’ tummy and up his arms and shoulders, squeezing the skin by his neck. He reached to the side and grabbed Louis’ body wash. 

Harry scrubbed Louis’ body with the strawberry mint scented wash and hummed as the familiar scent of Louis invaded his nose. He helped Louis prop up so he could scrub the boys’ lower back, bum and behind his thighs. After rinsing the soap from the soft skin, Harry pressed a few kisses to the boy’s back. “So pretty, baby. Love how smooth your skin always is. You always keep yourself shaved and perfectly soft.” Harry murmured. 

Harry knew it was always a thing Louis did, even before they met each other. And to be completely honest, Harry never really thought about boys liking to keep themselves silky smooth all the time. When he felt Louis for the first time, he almost came just by touching the hairless skin. 

After doing a quick scrub of body wash on himself, he rinsed off and then let Louis relax for a bit. When the water began to cool, Harry drained the tub and helped Louis out. He dried Louis’ body off with a towel and then dried himself. 

Before going back to their room, Harry pulled Louis into his chest. He cupped Louis’ cheek and leaned down, kissing the boy’s pink lips. “I love you. I love you.” Harry whispered.

Louis giggled up at him and pecked Harry’s lips once more. “I love you too.” He replied, making Harry’s heartbeat quicken at the words. 

Harry led Louis into the bedroom and went over to Louis’ underwear drawer, grabbing a pair of little lavender panties from the still growing pile of panties Louis owned. He still somehow needed more, not that Harry complained every time Louis showed him the new additions, but he would never understand why Louis needed so many. 

He went to his own t-shirt drawer and grabbed a simple black one that would fit Louis oversized. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers for himself and slid them on before going over to where Louis was already laying on the bed. 

Harry smiled, leaning down to peck Louis’ nose. He then slid the soft cotton material of the lavender panties over Louis’ legs, smiling when they were on completely. He sat Louis up and slid the t-shirt over his body. “Perfect. My beautiful boy.” Harry grinned. 

As Louis rolled over and crawled up the bed towards the pillows, Harry quickly picked up their discarded clothes from the floor and made his way downstairs to make sure the door was locked and everything was turned off. When he finally got back into the bedroom, Louis was curled up once more under the comforter. His eyes were still open and Harry cooed softly at the boy before walking over to him. 

Harry climbed into bed, flipping the lamp off before turning to his side and wrapping his arms around Louis’ tiny body. “Goodnight, my baby.” Harry said quietly into the darkness of the room. He felt Louis move around until the boy was facing him. He felt Louis’ lips on his skin by his jaw and he hummed softly when Louis whispered goodnight back to him. 

After sharing a few more kisses, Louis tucked his head under Harry’s chin and was quickly drifting off into sleep. Harry wasn’t too far behind. Holding his Louis close, and feeling the smaller boy breathing against him, his arm laid over Harry’s chest. 

//

In the morning when Harry got up for work, he found Louis in the kitchen, making French toast for breakfast and dancing around the room. Louis had his earbuds in and as Harry neared closer to him, he placed his large hands on Louis’ hips, making the smaller boy yelp., Louis quickly turned as if ready to smack Harry for doing such a thing as scaring him. 

Harry just grinned and pressed his lips against Louis’, his hands moving underneath Louis’ shirt. His hands moved back down, cupping Louis’ bum. He gently squeezed the skin over the panties before turning the boy around and pressing him against the counter. “Can I eat you out?” Harry asked nonchalantly, gently tugging the back of Louis’ panties down. 

Louis chuckled and glanced at Harry. “Right now? You know I was trying to make your breakfast right?” He sighed, faking an annoyed sigh. 

Harry pouted and leaned over so Louis could see his face. “Cmon, Lou, please. Wanna taste you. Please, baby.” He tried again. “I’ll still eat what you’re cooking too.” He added. 

Louis giggled and flipped the stove off, moving the pan from the stove, just in case. He doesn’t want to burn their house down while Harry’s tongue is in him. “Go for it.” He said, biting down on his lip as Harry pulls his panties down and squats down enough so he’s eye level with Louis’ bum. 

Harry wasted no time digging his tongue into Louis’ still sensitive hole, and after making Louis come from just his tongue, Harry cleans Louis up and they eat breakfast like it didn’t even happen. 

As Harry was about to leave for work, he got a phone call from one of his business partners that he would be meeting with later that day. It was at that moment that Louis decided to return the favor. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw Louis crawling towards him, blue eyes wide as he reached forward and undid Harry’s work pants. Of course this little tease would do this after Harry was dressed for work and while he was on the phone. 

Louis got to work, sucking and licking Harry’s cock. Harry’s hand was in Louis’ fluffy long fringe and he coughed to hide his groan when Louis took his cock far down his throat. Harry continued talking on the phone, watching Louis in front of him.

It wasn’t too much longer that Harry was coming down Louis’ throat and then it was time to leave. Harry tucked himself back into his pants and lifted Louis into his arms, kissing his boy deeply. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Louis replied. Harry left the house after a few more kisses and then from there it was business as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments. And please come say hello to me on Twitter where I’m most active. But I also have tumblr as well. Both are @softloubabie !


End file.
